Tortured Minds
by SpEciaL-EditIoN
Summary: After a strange nightmare takes place Rogue doesn’t know what to believe anymore. Is there someone after her? Or is it just her mind playing tricks on her? After another attack is made on her it becomes clear to her that this was no ordinary nightmare...
1. The Terror Begins

**Disclaimer:**I do not own X-men and sadly I never will...I should have thought of them first before Marvel that way I could say I really did own them...sighs

Well enjoy the first chapter of the story...this is Tortured Minds re-written brought to you by **SpEciaL-EditIoN**...

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Terror Begins**

_"Rogue," the voice said again, more closely than the last time that he spoke in that low throaty growl of a voice. She needed to get away from him…somehow._

_She couldn't even remember how she got there, it was beginning to become a little unnerving either that or she was insane and was trapped in her own mind while she sat in a padded cell rocking back and forth against a wall. "_

_"Ok, fine so Ah haven't gone crazy," she scolded herself aloud._

_So that only leaves dreaming so why the hell was she dreaming about being in her pyjamas in the middle of the night in a forest? This wasn't her idea of a good dream or fun for that matter and to add to the hysteria a little more there was some wacko walking around calling her. So this wasn't a dream then, it was more her guess of a nightmare._

_While she was still figuring out whether she was dreaming or not Rogue didn't see the ground she was walking on start to slope off. Without looking where she was going Rogue lost her footing and started to fall, she let out a small scream as she cascaded down to the ground below. She hit it hard with a loud **thump** her head started to spin and it was fast becoming harder to see as her vision was blurring._

_"Rogue my love," the low throaty voice said with more menace in his voice this time._

_Rogue was suddenly alert desperate not to lose consciousness she tried to stand up, her legs were feeling shaky, but she managed to pull herself up finding some inner strength to do so, she needed to get away from the guy who was looking for her. Rogue held onto a nearby tree to steady herself as she regained some strength ready to move again and maybe run if the time called for her to do so. Her head was aching and she could feel wetness upon her forehead that she knew only too well was blood from the fall. All she wanted to do was sit down and rest, but she knew she had to keep moving if she wanted to get away that is._

_Rogue felt panic wash over her as she heard a noise somewhere close by. Was that footsteps? She asked herself, she held her breath as she stood still and listened closely all that could be heard was the pounding of her heart throbbing in her ears as she waited for whoever it was to jump out at her, but when she heard nothing else she let out a sigh of relief and reprimanded herself for being so foolish._

_Another noise…and another…some rustle of the foliage…it wasn't her mind playing tricks on her, he had found her, without waiting for another second she started to run without looking back she knew who ever it was behind her was giving chase all she could feel was the adrenaline pumping through her body and sheer panic as she began to run harder, her bare feet hitting the ground hard as she tried to gather some speed._

_She felt something hard come into contact with her body from behind her and not even a second later she was on the floor face down as she had been tackled by her attacker. He was strong and rough as he turned her over to face him. He wore a hood over his face not being able to see him terrified her even more._

_"You can't run from me Rogue," he bellowed as he moved his hand towards her throat._

_He tightened his grip every time she thrashed and tried to get away from under him. Until she couldn't breath anymore, her eyes widened in terror as she realised that this was it, she was going to die there and then._

_"Your mine Rogue," he said as he moved one hand away from her throat to caress her face._

_His touch was soft and gentle as if he was her lover and she was his. She closed her eyes as tears began to fall down her face. He moved his face closer to her ear his hands firmly in place around her neck._

_"I'll be seeing you soon," he whispered into her ear his voice still had that eerie throaty growl to it and his face still concealed by the hood that he wore._

_He let go of her and a split second later he was gone, Rogue began to cough and started taking sharp intakes of breath. Suddenly realisation and shock hit her and she began to scream…_

* * *

Seconds later the door of her bedroom was flung open and in ran Wolverine, Scott and Gambit followed closely by several other faces in the doorway. 

"Rogue, Darlin', what's going on?" came the familiar voice of Wolverine.

She stopped screaming realising that she was back in her own room, her own bed and was safe from the madman who had tried to kill her seconds ago.

"Wolvie," she whispered as she flung her arms around his neck.

He stiffened at her touch not sure how to respond. Logan always found it hard to show his true feelings and caring side towards people. He managed to put his arms around Rogue figuring that this was the best way to comfort someone.

Are y' alright chere?" came the voice of Remy, she quickly let go of Logan and threw her arms around her boyfriends neck. He kissed the top of her head still with that concerned look in his red on black eyes. He started to stroke her auburn and white streaked hair as he whispered soothing French words to her.

"What happened?" Came the serious voice of Scott Summers as he broke the silence in the room, Rogue looked up at Scott.

"Ah was being chased…by a man in a hood," she said her eyes growing wide with fear as she reminisced on the dream.

Scott and Logan exchanged glances with one another both wearing the same blatant expressions.

"You was just dreaming, kid," Logan said in his gruff voice.

"No, " Rogue said "It was real," and with that she collapsed into Remy's arms.

"If she was dreaming then where did that cut to here forehead come from?" Scott asked pointing to the gash on Rogue's forehead.

"I don't know Slim," he answered "I don't know,"

* * *

**A/N:** sighs a huge sigh of relief well that's the first chapter over and done with, so what do you people out there in fan fiction land think of it? Was it good? Or was it bad? 

Feel free to review, all reviews will be gladly appreciated and if there are any questions people want to ask me then they too can be asked and will be answered.

Don't be scared about reviewing I won't bite…I promise

Thank you to all for reading and I hope you all enjoyed…if not then I apologise for my bad writing skills and you now know not to bother wasting your time and reading anymore of this drivel and for all those people who did enjoy the very first chapter then I look forward to future comments and seeing you all in the next chapter of Tortured Minds…Cheers!


	2. Mirror, Mirror On The Wall

Hey and welcome to the next instalment of Tortured Minds...Enjoy and feel free to pass a comment at the end to tell me what you think...Sorry that it has taken a while to get the next chapter up...

Well I'll leave you to it then...

**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Mirror, Mirror on the Wall **

Rogue was already up and dressed by the time Dr. Hank McCoy walked into the treatment room. Rogue was about ready to leave when she saw the blue furry man standing in the doorway that went by the name of beast, he smiled one of his most gracious smiles at her the kind of smile that made you warm in the inside he was one of the most caring people she knew.

"Leaving so soon I see," he said with a chuckle breaking the silence of the room.

"Ah, just thought that Ah would go back up to mah room," she said jumping down from off of the bed and landing onto the tiled floor that was below her.

"You missed Gambit this morning," Beast said starting to walk over to where Rogue was standing. "He brought you some clothes down when he came to check on you and then went back up for a shower," Beast added "So how are you feeling today my dear?" Beast asked with that concerned look that she remembered on all three faces of the people in her room last night.

"Ah feel fine," Rogue said forcing a smile. Her head was throbbing and all she wanted to do was go back up to the comfort of her own room away from all the concerned faces and the questioning looks.

After last night she just wanted to be alone, where she could sit quietly and try to understand and work out what actually did happen last night. She was dreaming she figured that much, she woke up screaming and Logan, Scott and Remy were in her room, she spoke to them and then the next minute she was awake in the hospital with stitches in her head. If it was a dream then how did it seem so real? How can anyone explain the gash on her forehead?

"That was quite a scare you gave us last night," Beast said breaking Rogue's trail of thoughts.

Rogue put a hand to her head as it began to throb even more, it really did feel like she had been there in that forest last night and fell down that embankment and hit her head.

Beast noticed Rogue's contorted expression and decided to leave the questions to later when she was feeling better. He offered to escort her back to her room, but she declined thanking him for looking after her and told him that she would be fine and that she would see him later.

It took Rogue longer than she expected to get to her room, everywhere she went people were there asking her questions or just giving her strange looks. She sighed a huge sigh of relief when she finally managed to get through the door of her room and close it behind her.

She closed her eyes and rested her head against the door. Her room felt different somehow she didn't feel safe or comforted. It felt like her space had been invaded the only thing that she could call her own had been taken away from her.

"For Gawd sake Rogue," she said to herself, her eyes still closed "It was a niahtmare, people have them all the time and they aren't scared to go back into their room," she added. "But then people don't usually wake up with cuts on there head," she argued with herself.

If anyone else was in the room they would now be thinking that she had completely lost it and it was about time she was sectioned.

Was there really someone trying to kill her or was it all in her imagination? She couldn't think of anyone she knew with a mutant power that could enter your dreams and try and kill you. Maybe Freddy Kruger was a mutant?

Rogue laughed to herself feeling foolish that she was actually thinking that it was Freddy Kruger who was after her.

"You've been watching too many horror films lately, gal," she told herself finally opening her eyes.

She felt calmer, somehow her little argument with herself had made her feel more at ease. Rogue glanced around her room at her belongings, nothing had changed it didn't look like anyone else had been in here last night. It was just her and no one else in the room.

Rogue no longer shared a room with her teammate and good friend Kitty Pryde also known as Shadowkat. The girls had gone their separate ways when Xavier had decided that once a mutant had turned the age of 18 and upwards it was about time that they moved to the adult quarters of the mansion.

The adults in the mansion had been living the life of luxury for all those years when Rogue was just a minor. Rogue had been oblivious to the fact that each adult's room had his/her own en suite bathroom and a bedroom the size of a master bedroom.

A knock at the door brought Rogue out of her thoughts and almost made her die of fright. With a hand to her pounding heart she slowly opened the door after last night she wasn't going to take any chances she was still jumpy and unsure about the whole scenario.

She opened the door a fraction of an inch and peered outside, she couldn't see anyone outside her room. She opened it a bit further and still she couldn't see anyone. Must have been someone else knocking on a door.

Rogue was feeling slightly light headed so she decided to lie on the bed for a while until the feeling passed. Rogue slowly walked over to where her bed was in the room. The bed was unmade and the duvet was flailed all over the place after last night's incident.

Taking off her shoes she climbed into bed and lay down on the pillow feeling all her stress and anxiety wash away from her as she closed her eyes.

No sooner had she closed her eyes there was that knock on the door again, harder than the last time. She closed her eyes again not going to make the same mistake twice. Again there was a knock at the door so she decided to call out to see if she could get an answer,

"Who is it?" Rogue asked sitting up on the bed and looking towards the door. There was no answer and no sign that anyone was going to enter her room. All was quiet and she couldn't hear anyone outside her room. Rogue let out a sigh and lay back down on her pillow.

There was another knock on the door, by now Rogue was getting frustrated and was about ready to kill the person who was knocking.

Rogue got up from the bed and moved towards the door. She threw open the door and stepped outside into the hallway. There was no one out there, she moved away from the door and peered down the hallway there was no place to hide in the hallway so whoever it was couldn't have been knocking on her door. As Rogue turned back to her bedroom she caught sight of something entering her room. Rogue stood there for a few moments wondering if she had really seen a figure move into her room or was it just the result of her overactive imagination?

Feeling the adrenaline working in her body and her heart pounding she moved slowly back to her room. Why the hell was she so scared? All the enemies she had fought with the X-men over all these years and she was scared of something that had caught her eye. What was wrong with her?

Her legs felt like jelly and it was increasingly becoming harder to keep her hands from shaking. Building up the courage Rogue moved into the doorway and looked in her bedroom. There was no one there; her room was just how she had left it a few seconds ago. She felt foolish now; her imagination really was working overtime. She always knew that she had a good imagination, but this was ridiculous.

Rogue strolled back into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. Before the closing door had even made its usual click as it closed. Someone grabbed her from behind, Rogue let out a scream as she began to try and fight her attacker, but whoever it was, was too strong. Rogue kicked and fought as much as she could before she heard a familiar chuckle from behind her and the voice that could never be mistaken for anyone else's he spoke in a low voice as he said,

"Calm down Chere, it's just Remy" as he let her go, Rogue spun around to face Gambit, his red on black eyes glowed with mischief as he smiled one of his cocky smiles at her. She narrowed her eyes at him as her fright suddenly turned into anger.

"What the hell do ya think ya doing?" Rogue shouted with her temper rising.

"Remy came to see y' chere," he said still with the same smile on his face.

"Ya gonna give someone a heart attack swamp rat," Rogue answered her anger evaporating as she calmed down.

No matter what he had done Rogue could never stay mad at him for long. There was just something about him that made her feel calm inside and she just wanted to be close to him.

"How y' feeling?" Remy asked her his face suddenly changing serious as he looked at Rogue.

"Well a part from mah idiot boyfriend nearly giving meh a heart attack, ah'm fine," Rogue said moving away from Remy and sat down on her bed. Her legs were still shaking and her head was throbbing even more now.

Remy put a hand to his chest and gave her his hurt look as he said,

"How can y' say that dis Cajun is an idiot?" he moved over to the bed and sat down next to her. "That hurts chere," he added.

She laughed at him taking his hands in hers,

"You don't realise how cute ya look when you do that face," she whispered as she moved closer to him.

Remy raised an eyebrow as he looked at Rogue.

"Y' think Remy's pain is cute, chere?" he asked her

"No, just the face," she whispered as she put her head on his shoulder.

She could smell the usual smell of spice and bourbon on him. She loved the way he smelt the aroma filled her head and made her feel dizzy, but above all with him near her it made her feel safe and out of harms way.

Remy had been the one to help her learn how to control her powers. Not the professor, not Jean, but Remy. He helped her to fight each one of her psyches in her head. The psyches were still there inside her head, but they didn't bother her anymore, they didn't try and take over. She had to live with them there, but that didn't bother her because she couldn't hear them anymore. With the psyches gone Rogue was able to gain full control of her powers and use it whenever she felt the need to.

"Well, that's why the femmes love moi," he said. Rogue was hardly listening to him as she kissed his neck.

Remy closed his eyes as he felt her lips and breath against his neck. There was nothing else like being with Rogue if anything ever happened to her he would never forgive himself. Whoever was trying to get at Rogue he would make sure could never walk again after he had finished.

He was the first in the queue to get a hold of the bastard. Remy thought about what Logan had said last night after they had taken Rogue to the hospital wing. He wasn't sure whether there really is someone after her and then there's the little thing that is the worrying of all how could dreaming hurt you?

Rogue moved over on the bed and straddled his legs as she pushed him down lightly on the bed as she moved in and started kissing him. Her lips tasted like nothing he had ever tasted before, they always felt so soft against his and tasted sweet, like honey. He was always hungry for a taste of them.

Rogue started to take off his brown trench coat, the one he always wore and he was never without it. Rogue deepened the kiss as she started to lift off his T-shirt her tongue was probing and was a little more hurriedly than usual.

Remy broke the kiss first breathing heavily; he could sense from his empathy that there was something not quite right with Rogue.

"What's wrong chere?" Remy said still breathing hard.

"Ah'm sorry," she said as she moved away from Remy.

"Non," he said "don't be sorry," Remy understood that Rogue was still shook up from last night and she had every reason to be.

Although she wasn't going to admit it he knew her too well and he knew that right now she was feeling unnerved by the whole experience and if he was truthful he was too.

"I love ya Remy, " Rogue said as she caressed his face with her hand.

"Je t'aime, aussi," she loved to hear those words from him. The first time they had said that they loved each other was when Remy and Rogue had been going out for a few months.

Remy had taken Rogue to the lake and they had sat underneath the stars bathed in the moonlight it had been a magical moment for them both and one that would stay with Rogue forever and there under the stars they reconciled their love for each other.

Remy on the other hand had never thought that he could ever love anyone; he wasn't the type of guy that was cut out for love. He was the type of guy that would meet a girl sleep with her and never see her again, but he could never do that to Rogue he had denied it to himself many times that he didn't love her, but never in his life had he ever experienced feelings for someone so intense and powerful as the feelings he had for Rogue. He could never bare hurting her or seeing her hurt it would kill him.

They lay together on the bed; Remy wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in her auburn and white streaked hair.

"Do ya think there is someone after meh?" Rogue asked breaking the silence. Remy was quiet for a few seconds before he answered,

"I don't know chere," his voice was low almost a whisper. "Remy won't let anything happen to y'," he said tightening his hold on her and kissing the top of her head.

Rogue woke with a start, how long had she been asleep for? She rubbed her sleepy eyes as she turned over to see if Remy had fallen asleep too.

She moved her head to see Remy asleep, but he wasn't there. He had obviously waited for her to fall asleep and then had gone. She sighed as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stretched. She glanced over at her bedside clock and realised that it was 6:00pm; she had been to sleep for at least three hours.

She decided that she would have a soak in the bath before showing her face downstairs for dinner.

Rogue ambled over to the bathroom, and opened the door. She closed the door behind her as she looked around at her white tiled bathroom, she should really ask Xavier if she could change the bathroom and put a bit of colour in it, everything was white.

Rogue placed the bathplug into the plughole and turned the taps, the water instantly cascaded down into the tub below. Crystal clear water glistened as the bath filled with water.

She turned towards the mirror she hadn't seen the stitches that Hank had put in last night. It didn't look as bad as she thought they would, the wound to her forehead wasn't even that big.

Rogue turned back to the bath as she checked the water level, she hated waiting for the bath to fill up.

The silent bathroom was suddenly filled with a faint laughter. There was no one else in the bathroom with her.

Rogue shrugged it off and turned back to the mirror, there in the mirror was a young male with brown hair and blue eyes, he couldn't have been much older than she was and he was staring right back at her as if it was her own reflection in the mirror.

Rogue jumped at the sight stepping back until she was several feet away from the bathroom mirror.

The man in the mirror threw back his head and laughed at her, Rogue was stunned she couldn't move, how was the bathroom mirror talking to her?

"Hello Rogue," he said in a throaty voice, the same voice from her dream she realised. Rogue swallowed hard as she tried to find her voice to speak and confront the person who was tormenting her.

"Who are ya?" Rogue said her voice shaky as she spoke.

"You'll know soon enough," he said his voice was menacing sending chills down her spine.

"What do ya want from meh?" she asked her voice raising a few octaves.

" I want you," he replied matter-of-factly, "Just remember Rogue your mine," he said as he began to laugh again. "I'll be seeing you soon enough,"

His laughter filled the bathroom and echoed against its walls, Rogue couldn't stand it anymore without any hesitation Rogue found her feet and ran over to the mirror where she used her fists to pound the mirror on the wall until the laughter disappeared and the glass shattered to the floor.

Rogue slid to the floor as she cupped her bleeding hands to her chest and there she rested her head against the wall amongst the glass from the mirror above the sink unable to shake the fear or the laughter from her head as it continued to ring in her mind and torment her.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that's Chapter 2 done...how was it? Did you enjoy? I hope you did... 

I personally thought that it was a little slow to start off with...and isn't one of the best chapters I have ever written, but I suppose it will have to do...you could always tell me what you thought of it...and whether you liked it or not...I like to know what people are thinking after they have read the chapter...

Well, thank you for reading and I'll see if I can get chapter 3 up soon...Let's hope Rogue will be OK for the next chapter...

Cheers and i'll see you in the next instalment...

SpEciaL-EditIoN x x x 


End file.
